


You are the reason.

by Kami_no_Qraz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Orion, Like really slow, M/M, Non conventional omegaverse, Omega Alexandre, a/b/o dinamics, but this is only the begining, like it´s only starting to, they can be happy, this is a slow burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: Orion, un estudiante en busca de terminar su tesis, desesperado por encontrar la información que necesita, porque como buen estudiante, no pudo haber escogido un tema más complicado para poder titularse. La liberación omega, el tema de su tesis, es algo que siempre le había interesado, pero como alfa conseguir información no es muy sencillo.Sin embargo, y sin esperarlo, termina en una pequeña cafetería, en donde conocerá a personas que podrían ayudarlo, y a Alexandre, el dueño de la cafetería, con una sonrisa misteriosa, una suave forma de ser, y una extraña falta de olor.





	You are the reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera vez que publico una historia con personajes originales, y no se que tan buena sea, pero espero que la disfruten. 
> 
> Si tienen alguna duda, o gustan hablar sobre el universo en el que esta planeado esto, no duden en contactarme.

Alfa, Beta, Omega.

Esos eran los segundos géneros que la humanidad desarrollo cuando se creó la necesidad. Volver a adaptarse de nuevo a esa parte animal que habían dejado hace tiempo, volver a esos instintos que en ocasiones los volvían locos; transformándolos en aquellas cosas que muchos temían. Dejando que los instintos rigieran sus vidas, sus emociones.

Al principio, todo había sido un desastre.

Lo alfas tenían todo el poder.

Podían tomar cualquier tipo de cosa. Territorios, joyas, títulos… personas.

Porque para ellos lo demás sub-géneros no eran otra cosa más que propiedades que podían poseer, los betas eran buenos esclavos, sencillos de someter, sencillos de entrenar.

Y los omegas.

Los omegas eran una comodidad, un lujo.

Hechos para mostrarse, para maltratarse, para usarse, esperar a que tuvieran sus crías y después desecharse.

Para traerle el mayor placer posible a su maestro, sin esperar nada.

Sin pedir nada.

Ellos solo existían para complacer al alfa.

Solo existían por que los alfas los dejaban existir.

O al menos eso es lo que se les enseñaba en ese entonces.

Desde pequeños se les entrenaba, les enseñaban a obedecer, a cómo comportarse en ciertas situaciones, a mantenerse siempre limpios y disponibles si el alfa los requería.

Los condicionaban para estar listos para cualquier cosa, ya fuera un golpe o una caricia, no podían responder, no podían defenderse.

No debían sentir nada. No debían mostrar nada más que absoluta felicidad al estar en presencia de su alfa.

Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo ciertos alfas comenzaron a darse cuenta de lo que los demás estaban haciendo, comenzaron a darse cuenta de la forma en la cual los omegas eran tratados como menos que desechos humanos.

Y también se dieron cuenta que debajo de todo, debajo de lo que ellos podían ver, había algo formándose, algo que los ayudaría en su búsqueda por un mundo libre para todos.

Así gracias a unos pocos alfas, y a una gran cantidad de betas y omegas se logró lo que nunca se creyó posible.

La libertad.

La equidad.

Un mundo que casi parecería una utopía.

 

 

Orión dejo salir un suspiro.

Eso era lo que decían todos los libros de historia, te decían que habían sido unos pocos alfas y una gran cantidad de betas y omegas, pero no había nada más de información, no te decían como habían luchado, no te decían como lograron esa equidad, como lograron darle los derechos a los omegas ¡ni siquiera te decían los nombres de los participantes de ese movimiento!

No decían prácticamente nada.

¿Por qué rayos había elegido ese tema?

De entre todos los posibles temas que pudo haber elegido para su tesis tenía que irse por el más complicado y rimbombante, ese que sabía que los demás iban a evitar como la plaga. Porque él era un masoquista que adoraba complicarse la vida.

Dejo caer pesadamente la cabeza en el escritorio.

Esa era la tercera librería en la cual buscaba algún libro que tuviera algo más del tema, pero en todos los lugares a los que había ido solo trataban los mismos puntos, los mismos libros. ¡Si hasta parecía que no había nada más!

Nada de eso tenía sentido.

Se supone que a la raza humana le encantaba tener registros históricos de prácticamente todo ¿Entonces por qué rayos no había más información sobre la Liberación Omega?

Levanto lentamente la cabeza y dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro.

Otro día perdido.

Debería hablar con su asesor de tesis y decirle que quería cambiar el tema.

Estaba bastante seguro que no lo culparía.

Después de todo, él era un alfa, y no era nada común que los de su tipo trataran con ese tipo de temas, o temas que tuvieran que ver tan directamente con los omegas realmente.

Pero por eso mismo tenía tanta curiosidad.

Los omegas eran casi como un mito para él.

No porque no conociera alguno, o no hubiera visto al presidente en la televisión, si no por el simple hecho de que siempre que se hablaba de ellos se hacía casi con…reverencia.

Como si fueran personajes míticos y poderosos que podías invocar solo con su nombre.

Y pues, él realmente deseaba saber más.

En la universidad solo habían tres omegas, un profesor que tenía un vínculo con el director de la escuela, el chef encargado de la cafetería, quien tenía un vínculo con dos betas, y por último el encargado de la carrera de ingeniería mecatrónica.

Quien estaba en los primeros pasos para formar un vínculo con el encargado de la carrera de cinematografía.

Así que conseguir una cita con uno de ellos, para poder hablar sobre lo que significaba ser un omega en una sociedad que los tenía como el ejemplo de cómo debía ser una vida perfecta, era algo complicado, por decir lo menos.

Así que Orion se contentaba con pasar sus horas buscando entre los cientos de libros sobre estudios sociales, esperando encontrar alguno que le dijera lo que necesitaba saber.

Pero hasta ahora, no había tenido nada de suerte.

Volteo a ver el reloj en su muñeca, marcaba que faltaban unos minutos para la media noche, lo mejor era dejar las cosas así por ese día, tal vez mañana tendría más suerte y encontraría lo que necesitaba.

Recogió sus cosas y las metió a su mochila.

Esperaba no quedarse trabado de nuevo al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto y antes de ir camino a casa pasaría por algo de cafeína.

Aún tenía que terminar dos proyectos para la clase de fotografía, y para ese momento estaba bastante seguro que la única razón por la cual estaba sobreviviendo era por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Así que salió de la biblioteca y aspiro el frio aire de la noche, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran con el suave olor a invierno que parecía prevalecer por todo el campus.

Ajusto su agarre sobre la mochila y comenzó su caminata.

La verdad, había otra razón por la cual escogió aquel tema tan complicado.

Pero no era algo que le gustaría decirle a los demás, si de por cierto apenas lo aceptaba por si mismo.

Y era el concepto de los _true mates_.

Lo más parecido a las almas gemelas que un ser humano podía encontrar razonablemente.

Según había escuchado, toda la liberación omega comenzó por el simple hecho de que un alfa encontró a quien sería su alma gemela, su mano derecha, la persona en la cual podría confiarle su vida, casi a punto de morir por culpa de los malos tratos que le había dado el alfa que lo poseía en aquel momento.

Y eso lo había hecho entrar en acción.

Liberando a ese omega y llevándolo a donde se encontraba la resistencia.

Esperando pacientemente para poder ganarse su confianza, dándole todo el tiempo necesario para que se acostumbrara a él, y para que iniciara cualquier tipo de contacto.

Obviamente aquella historia lo intrigo, ya que no conocía a alfa alguno que fuera capaz de mantenerse con la cabeza tan fría al estar en la presencia de algún omega. Así fue como preguntando se encontró con el termino de true mates.

Era una idea indudablemente romántica, y no había forma de decirlo de otra manera, la idea que por el olor serias capaz de encontrar a la persona (o personas) con las cuales estaría destinado a vivir por el resto de su vida, ser feliz con ellos, saber que eran todo aquello que necesitaba.

Bueno, lo emocionaba demasiado.

No es que fuera una persona solitaria, o que no hubiera tenido parejas durante toda su vida. Había estado con varias chicas y chicos betas, y alguno que otro alfa que quería experimentar. Tenía amigos y un buen sistema de apoyo pero aun no había encontrado esa persona.

Aquella persona que imaginaba lo volvería loco como nadie lo hacía.

Como nadie lo lograba aun.

Camino sin rumbo por unos minutos, sabía que quería un café, algo que lo ayudara a mantenerse despierto, pero no quería entrar a uno de los tantos Starbucks del campus, para ese momento del semestre todos apestarían a desesperación y deseo sexual reprimido. Y no quería exponerse a ese tipo de olores.

No tanto por que fuera un alfa.

Si no por simple decencia humana.

¿A quién rayos le gustaría oler cosas así?

No entendía como era que sus compañeros podían soportar esos olores, así que casi siempre para esas fechas comenzaba su cacería de nuevos lugares en los cuales pudiera pasar tiempo, terminar sus proyectos, y tomar una buena taza de café.

Casi siempre cuando hacía eso se prometía que volvería esos lugares, pero terminaba volviendo a los Starbucks, más que nada por comodidad y velocidad, durante el semestre no tenía mucho tiempo de disfrutar de la comodidad de estar en alguna parte sentado por mucho tiempo, simplemente bebiendo un delicioso café y comiendo un bocadillo.

Pero como en aquel momento estaba en finales, y estaba bastante seguro que parecía más un cuerpo andante que un estudiante de artes decidió que podía darse ese lujo.

Así que camino un poco más, hasta salir del campus.

La mayoría de cafeterías baratas y bonitas estaban en el centro de la ciudad, pero en aquella noche su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado comiéndose a sí mismo como para recordar el camino que lo llevaba a aquellos lugares, por eso solo dejo que sus pasos lo guiaran por el vecindario.

Sus cansados ojos buscando un café que estuviera abierto a esa hora, y que se viera al menos un poco acogedor, lo suficiente como para entrar y pasar unas cuantas horas ahí.

Sabía que tenía que volver al apartamento en algún momento de la noche, pero antes quería acabar los trabajos de fotografía, y sabía que si estaba en un lugar que tuviera una cama cerca entonces no podría resistir la tentación de echarse a dormir un rato.

Deambulo por las calles durante algunos momentos, hasta que de repente su nariz capto el siempre bienvenido olor de la cafeína.

En un principio no pudo reconocer de dónde provenía ese olor, así que pensó que tal vez era en alguna casa o en alguno de los apartamentos cercanos.

Sin embargo, conforme caminaba el olor se iba haciendo más potente, hasta que llego a lo que parecía ser un callejón, no había nada fuera de lo usual en aquel lugar; pero si se prestaba atención se podía ver una luz en al final del mismo, y el olor era mucho más fuerte.

No sabía que tan buena idea era entrar a un lugar como ese a aquella hora, pero el aroma del café era tan atrayente. Si entraba y era una cafetería entonces no había problema, y pues, si entraba y resultaba que era la guarida de un asesino serial que atraía a alumnos con la promesa de cafeína….

Bueno, al menos no tendría que entregar los proyectos finales.

La decisión no fue difícil.

Con pasos cautelosos comenzó a caminar por el callejón, si, iba a entrar a ese lugar, pero eso no quería decir que por lo menos no prestaría atención a sus alrededores, si alguien lo atacaba tenía que dar al menos pelea, para que su muerte no se  leyera ridícula en el reporte de policía.

Dejo escapar una risa amarga, sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo morbosos, y no estaba seguro si solo era por la falta de sueño, porque era final de semestre o  por la tenebrosa aura del lugar.

El ambiente se estaba comenzando a poner cada vez más obscuro, tétrico, como aquel que salía en las portadas de las películas de terror.

Sintió como un escalofrió pasaba por su cuerpo.

Estaba a punto de echarse a correr, cuando noto que ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de lo que si parecía ser una cafetería.

Volteo a ver a su espalda, el callejón no era tan largo, y en realidad estaba muy bien iluminado.

¿Por qué rayos siempre que se ponía nervioso tendía a hacer las cosas más dramáticas de lo que deberían ser?

Puso una mano en la perilla y la empujo suavemente.

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-___-__-__-__-__-

Alfa, Beta, Omega.

Los tres subgéneros en los que el ser humano podía caer.

Ser un alfa significaba responsabilidad, cuidado, cariño, esperanza por una vida interesante.

Ser un beta era la libertad absoluta, sin tener que responder a los instintos básicos, sin tener que estar escuchando a los demás, solo haciendo lo que se quería hacer, sin tener en cuenta las opiniones de los demás.

Y ser un omega….

Ser un omega en aquel tiempo aun significaba esclavitud.

No importaba lo que los demás  dijeran, como los trataran.

Ser un omega seguía siendo una forma de ser un esclavo.

Solo que ya no de una persona, claro que no, ahora era de miles.

Porque al presentar como un omega, las expectativas se comenzaban a alzar.

Ser el mejor.

Hacer lo mejor.

Demostrar mayor empatía.

Hacer que todos escucharan lo que tenías que decir.

Transformarse en una persona increíblemente influyente.

Porque eso era lo que se esperaba.

No había razón para no hacerlo.

Un omega debía ser aquello que los demás esperaban que fuera.

Y vaya si eso no era razón suficiente como para querer huir.

A esa mezcla agreguemos una familia influyente que solo quería lo mejor para sus intereses, un alfa que se supone estaba destinado para cierto omega y una relación a escondidas.

O claro.

Y un condón roto.

 

 

Alexander nunca quiso ser un omega, desde que era pequeño siempre quiso ser un beta, alguien que tuviera la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, de ir a donde deseara, de poder moverse por el mundo sin problemas.

Pero esos sueños se vinieron abajo al cumplir los trece años.

Ese día comenzó como cualquier otro, sin nada que le hubiera podido advertir sobre la situación en la cual se encontraría tan solo horas después.

Salió de la cama, se vistió y desayuno con sus padres, camino a la escuela y entro a sus primeras clases como si nada pasara.

Pero al medio día su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse caliente, a ser molesto, y estaba seguro que algo estaba humedeciendo sus pantalones.

Cuando la maestra se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo dejo escapar un grito alegre antes de correr a llamar a sus padres.

Así fue como después de tres incomodos días se enteró de que era un omega.

Y de que ahora todas las expectativas del mundo estaban sobre sus hombros.

Sus padres no tardaron en exigir más.

En pedirle que se esforzara más, que fuera mejor, que despertara, porque ahora era un omega, ya no un niño cualquiera.

Ahora tenía **_responsabilidades._**

Tenía que ser perfecto, ser el primero en la clase, el primero en los deportes, ser agil, inteligente, amable, cariñoso, atraer a todos los alfas y betas posibles, hacerlos quererlo. Ganar más poder para sus padres.

Tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes en su familia, entonces no hubiera acabado con Mikael.

Pero al cumplir los diecisiete años estaba desesperado por tener algo de libertad, por dejar de ser el hijo perfecto.

El omega perfecto.

Y eso sucedió cuando un alfa algunos años mayor que él le comenzó a prestar atención.

Si, él, Alexandre cayó en el típico cliché de enamorarse del chico malo, para terminar con el corazón destrozado y un embarazo para nada planeado.

¿Un omega embarazado a los diecinueve, y sin haber conseguido un título universitario.?

Eso era lo peor que podía suceder.

Los omegas debían ser personas exitosas, poderosas.

Por eso no fue una gran sorpresa cuando sus padres le dieron un ultimátum, o se deshacía de ese bulto en su estomago o cortarían todo lazo con él.

La decisión no fue difícil.

Aun hoy en día, mientras ve a Castiel jugar, no se arrepiente de ya no tener contacto con sus padres.

Después de tener a su pequeño tomo otra decisión, una más complicada de llevar a cabo, pero posible de todas maneras.

Y así, por más de doce años ha escondido su verdadero estatus, para los demás es solo un beta amable que es un dueño de una cafetería. Nadie sospecha nada, y quien lo hace, mantiene su boca cerrada.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando encerrar de nuevo aquellos recuerdos.

Ese no era momento para estar pensado en eso.

La cafetería seguía abierta, y aunque era tarde, estaba bastante seguro que era posible que aun entraran clientes en búsqueda de una taza de café.

Y no era por presumir, pero las suyas eran las mejores.

La verdad es que había llegado a aquel lugar por pura casualidad.

Encontró la cafetería en una noche en la que apenas le sobraba el dinero suficiente como para comprar una bolsa de pañales y algo de leche si tenía suerte.

Claro que en un principio los baristas no lo habían dejado entrar, a leguas se notaba la intención que tenía de robar algo, de al menos pedir un café antes de salir corriendo con la taza en mano.

Estaba a punto de armar una escena cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

Volteo dispuesto a romperle la cara a quien fuera la persona que pensaba que tenía el derecho de tocarlo, pero se encontró con la suave mirada de un omega.

Un omega entrado en años, quien lo veía con simpatía y algo de miedo.

Fue ahí donde supo que no iba a poder hacer nada.

Al notar esto el omega mayor soltó su hombro, pero tomo su mano, y lo guio a una de las mesas del establecimiento, en donde segundos después deposito una taza de té caliente y un pequeño scone.

Así fue como termino conociendo a la persona que se transformaría en la figura paterna que siempre había querido.

Y como conseguiría el trabajo (y más tarde, la cafetería).

Abrió los ojos cuando escucho el sonido de la campana.

-Bienvenido a _La última esperanza_ … – comenzó, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando el olor lo golpeo.

¿Cómo no hacerlo si de repente entraba un alfa en su cafetería? ¿Uno que parecía oler a todas las cosas buenas que había en el mundo?

Alfas entraban y salían, siempre apresurados, siempre con la vista baja, o perdidos en sus celulares.

Jamás lo hacían como lo estaba haciendo aquel.  Explorando con la mirada el lugar, tomando cada detalle, y con una simple sonrisa en el rostro.

Eso no era bueno.

Ni un segundo transcurrió en lo que aquellos pensamientos inundaron su mente, así que no debería ser una sorpresa cuando el alfa contesto. 

-Oh, qué nombre más interesante para una cafetería – y de repente estaba enfrente de él.

Con unos increíbles ojos miel viendo directamente los suyos.

Oh por amor a todos los dioses.

Eso no podía ser peor.

-Es el nombre que Athelstan decidió ponerle – fue lo que salió de su boca, ya que la mayoría de su pensamiento racional estaba perdido en el increíble color de los ojos que observaban todo a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-Bueno, ese Athelstan tiene una forma muy curiosa de nombrar las  cosas –

-No tienes una idea –

-Dre, creo que ya es hora de cerrar – y de repente la voz del otro omega interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Athelstan casi nunca se pasaba por el café a esas horas, a menos que estuviera aburrido, o que su alfa no estuviera en casa.

Y sabía que ese día ninguna de las dos razones se aplicaban.

No sabía porque, pero algo en la forma en la cual había dicho su nombre  hablaba de familiaridad y cariño, cosa a la que estaba acostumbrado, aunque también había un tono que nunca había escuchado antes. No algo negativo, más como algo apreciativo.

Como…

_“¿Ya viste lo que esta delante de ti?”_

Sintió como un sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas.

Bajo la mirada, estaba acostumbrado a que Athelstan intentara emparejarlo con algun alfa de vez en cuando.

No es que lo necesitara, pero el mayor siempre insistía en que afuera había una persona que era su otra mitad, quien lo iba a querer más que nadie en el mundo.

Hasta el momento ninguno de los alfas a con los que estableció comunicación habían visto más allá de su fachada de beta divorciado con un hijo.

Hubiera continuado perdido en sus pensamientos, si no fuera por el abrupto cambio en el olor del alfa.

En un principio era algo que apenas notaba, suave y no intrusivo, para al siguiente estar en todas partes, con un toque de lo que parecía ser, emoción absoluta.

Su cabeza se movió tan rápido que por un momento le pareció escuchar cómo le tronaban los huesos del cuello.

El alfa no lo estaba mirando a él.

Estaba volteando a Athelstan.

Y no podía ver su rostro.

Genial, a ese alfa con un olor tan agradable le gustaban los mayores.

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__

Omegas.

El subgénero que reinaba, en cierto sentido en la humanidad.

Aquellos que tenían la capacidad de empatizar, de atraer, de ser diplomáticos por excelencia.

Que eran más fuertes de lo que cualquier persona podía pedir, o tan si quiera pensar.

Los que tenían el éxito asegurado desde el nacimiento.

O al menos eso es lo que decían las personas.

Orion no estaba muy seguro de eso.

Sabía que la mayoría de los omegas que conocía (extrañamente muchos, en comparación a otras personas) trabajaron duro, derramaron sangre y lágrimas para llegar hasta donde estaban.

Y por eso su respeto hacia los omegas crecía día con día.

Cuando entro al café, por un momento le pareció que la persona que se encontraba detrás de la barra era un omega.

No sabía porque.

Tal vez fuera la tenue luz, o la perfecta atmosfera que existía en el lugar.

Pero cuando termino de acercarse a la barra vio que no era verdad, que la persona que estaba detrás de ella era un beta.

Que extrañamente no tenía olor.

Curioso.

Estaba en plena conversación con el beta, cuando una voz los interrumpió.

Una voz que le pertenecía aun omega mayor.

Un omega mayor con ojos azules, cabello negro con marcas de edad.

Un omega que Orion llevaba queriendo conocer desde que supo de su existencia.

Athelstan Lothbrok, conocido como el mejor historiador con respecto a la historia omega de todos los tiempos.

Además de ser de las pocas personas vivas, que habían encontrado a su True Mate.

Sabía que estaba trasmitiendo su emoción por todas partes, pero no podía evitarlo, esa persona era con quien había intentado establecer contacto desde que comenzó su tesis, pero hasta el momento nadie sabía en donde se encontraba.

Y resulta que estaba en un pequeño café afuera del campus.

Diablos, debió haber conectado los puntos en cuanto el beta le dijo el nombre. Pero la verdad para ese momento había estado distraído con los ojos mercurio del mismo.

Salió de su estupefacción cuando se dio cuenta que tal vez llevaba demasiado tiempo viendo al historiador, y eso podía verse muy, muy mal.

En especial tomando en cuenta que era un omega ya con un vínculo.

Sintió como la sangre subia a sus mejillas, sabía que estaba emocionado por pasar tiempo con el  gran Athelstan, pero eso no quería decir que se transformaría en uno de esos alfas que acosaban a los omegas.

Eran pocos, pero existían.

Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Así que lo primero que hizo fue presentarse.

-Orion Vega, es un placer conocerlo Omega Lothbrok, he estado buscando tener una plática con usted sobre el movimiento de liberación omega, y sobre la existencia de los True Mates, ya que mi tesis está basada en ambos temas y usted es la persona con mayor calificación para ayudarme –

Estaba increíblemente nervioso, y eso se notaba, porque siempre que estaba nervioso tendía a hablar más rápido de lo normal.

Por amor a los dioses, podía sentir como su sonrojo aumentaba.

Especialmente ahora que notaba que el omega aun no le había contestado.

El silencio llenaba la pequeña cafetería y podía sentir como el pánico comenzaba a aparecer en su mente.

Tal vez lo asusto, o lo ofendió, o dijo algo malo, o lo hizo sentir incomodo, o…

De nuevo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, pero en esta ocasión por la suave y melodiosa risa del omega.

Una risa que lo hacía sonreír a él también.

-Oh vaya, hace mucho que no veía a un alfa que fuera tan directo, me recuerdas tanto a mi alfa pequeño – fue lo que respondio Athelstan – y sería un placer hablar con alguien que esté tan interesado como tú en el movimiento de liberación omega,  pero como veras, ya soy algo mayor, y en este momento lo único que quisiera hacer es volver a casa con mi querido alfa y asegurarme que mi querido Dre llegue a salvo a su hogar, no puedo dejar que nada le pase a él o a mi querido nieto – el omega estaba sonriendo – pero si gustas mañana puedes volver temprano y me asegurare de tener el día libre para poder ayudarte en lo que pueda –

¿Acaso había muerto?

Esa era la única explicación lógica por la cual se encontraría con quien era tal vez su héroe literario, y que este accediera a ayudarlo cuando estaba completamente perdido en su tesis.

Estaba bastante seguro que si abría la boca se humillaría a si mismo, se pondría a llorar o algo parecido, así que simplemente asintió y le dedico una gran sonrisa al historiador.

Tomo sus cosas y camino hasta la salida del local.

Y entonces recordó para lo que había entrado a aquel lugar en realidad.

Se sonrojo.

De nuevo.

-Disculpen, ¿no sería mucha molestia si les pidiera una taza de café? – no quería decirlo, pero la verdad aun tenía mucho que hacer y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir su cafeína.

Tanto beta como omega se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

Y después de un tiempo comenzaron a reírse, con alegría y algo de burla.

-Claro que sí, como estábamos a punto de cerrar las cafeteras ya fueron limpiadas, pero aún queda la máquina que está en la oficina, de ahí podemos sacar un expreso o un capuchino, ¿Cuál preferirías? – le cuestiono ¿Dre? Mientras se dirigía a lo que parecía ser la parte de atrás del local.

-Si es mucho trabajo no se preocupe, puedo ir a uno de los tantos Starbucks que están en el campus – en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca supo que había cometido una equivocación.

La mirada que ambos hombres mandaron en su dirección haría que cualquier persona muriera un poco.

Así que simplemente se sentó en la mesa más cercana a esperar.

Después de todo, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-___-___-

Alfas.

El subgénero que había dominado el mundo por siglos.

Los individuos que fueron respetados, temidos, amados, odiados…

Aquellos que mantenían el poder a mano dura, que lograban que los demás subgéneros tuvieran miedo, que se sometieran ante ellos.

Pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo.

Y ahora, ahora los alfas…

En ocasiones seguían siendo tan cabeza dura como en aquellos tiempos.

Aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones los alfas solo intentaban mostrar su capacidad, inteligencia y carisma a los omegas.

Cosa que podía llegar a ser molesta.

No es que le molestara la atención, pero cuando no estaba en supresores los alfas eran como mosquitos, siempre buscando llamar su atención, haciendo cosas estúpidas para hacer que los volteara a ver.

Para que los eligiera como candidatos aceptables.

Aunque la verdad, dese Mikael nadie le había interesado.

Todos eran demasiado falsos, se exigían demasiado, y a cambio de eso exigían demasiado de la persona con la que iban a estar.

Por eso no se le podía culpar cuando después de un tiempo no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido por la actitud de Orion.

Porque aquel chico no se comportaba como lo esperaría.

Para nada.

La primera mañana después de que Athelstan le dijo que lo ayudaría se presentó temprano, con una caja en las manos y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

La caja resultaron ser galletas recién hechas, que todavía estaban un poco humeantes cuando las mordías, y con delicioso sabor que nunca antes había probado.

 -Son la receta de mi abuela, ella fue una de las mejores reposteras del mundo, y obviamente tenía que pasarle un poco de su conocimiento a alguien – fue lo que le contesto Orion a Castiel cuando el pequeño corrió  a preguntarle sobre las galletas.

En muchas ocasiones los alfas detestaban estar en la cocina porque no tenían la paciencia para prestarle atención a los detalles, o simplemente para mantenerse en un mismo lugar sin realizar algún tipo de actividad  física.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los días podía ver que con Orion las cosas eran increíblemente diferentes.

En cuanto Athelstan comenzaba a hablar, Orion no se movía, mantenía su vista fija en el rostro del omega, solo bajándola de vez en cuando para tomar notas, escuchando con atención absoluta y solo interrumpiendo cuando le parecía necesario.

También estaba el trato que tenía con Castiel.

Mientras que muchos alfas tendían a despreciar a los niños que no les pertenecían el universitario adoraba pasar todo el tiempo posible con el pequeño ángel. Siempre jugando con él cuando tenía tiempo, o cuando su sesión de estudio con el omega mayor terminaba.

La verdad, no le quedaba de otra más que admitir que aquel chico de ojos miel lo atraía como nadie jamás lo había hecho.

Ni siquiera Mikael.

Y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo.

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

Omegas, seres tan increiblemente fuertes que en ocasiones daban miedo.

O al menos eso es lo que él pensaba.

Al haberse criado con una abuela omega, quien se transformó en la primera chef repostera del país, podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse que los omegas eran el subgénero más fuerte que existía.

Y ahora que estaba pasando tiempo en la pequeña cafetería esa convicción se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

El primer día que llego al lugar se sentía increíblemente nervioso, y por un instante en la mañana se había planteado seriamente no ir. Pero al recordar que ahí se encontraría con el único historiador que realmente sabía lo que decía sus pensamientos pesimistas se fueron por el caño.

Tanto que termino levantándose más temprano de lo usual para ponerse a cocinar la famosa receta de galletas de chocolate de su abuela.

La noche anterior al salir del local se le había olvidado por completo preguntar la hora en la que abrían, así que simplemente tomo sus cosas a las nueve de la mañana y dirigió sus pasos al exterior del campus.

Al llegar al pequeño callejón que llevaba a la cafetería se dio cuenta de algo…

Ahora que estaba iluminado tenía un aspecto que lo hacía parecer rustico, suave, como el lugar perfecto en el cual deberían construir una cafetería.

Ayer debió haber estado más cansado de lo que pensaba si aquel lugar lo puso en tal estado.

Cuando llego a la entrada de _La última esperanza_ dejó salir un suspiro, por un momento se preocupó pensando que tal vez llegaría muy temprano y no encontraría a nadie ahí.

(O qué realmente todo lo que pasó la noche anterior fue un sueño conjurado por la mente cansada de un estudiante en finales que estaba desesperado por algo de información sobre el sujeto de su tesis).

Pero no, no había sido un sueño, y ahora se encontraba ahí de nuevo, frente a frente con el beta de ojos zafiro.

No entendía porque, pero algo en aquella mirada le llamaba poderosamente, objetivamente sabía que el beta era guapo (Cabello negro, piel castaña, ojos del color del más profundo lago, alto, mucho más alto que él (aunque no era  como si fuera muy alto en primera instancia) y una presencia, algo que no sabía explicar ¿Cómo no iba a ser atractivo?) Más sentía que debajo de todo eso existía algo más.

Algo que hacía que todos sus instintos primarios le gritaran que debía acercarse.

Que debía asegurarse que aquella persona siempre estuviera a salvo.

Por eso parte de sus días en la cafetería (cuando no estaba escuchando al omega Lothbrok hablar, obviamente) se iban observando al beta.

Sus sonrisas discretas, la amabilidad con la que trataba a los clientes, la forma en la que jugaba con el pequeño Castiel, como sacaba un poco la lengua cuando estaba concentrado en algo, la manera en la que su mirada parecía vagar por todo el lugar hasta que sus ojos se encontraban.

Y como después de eso los apartaba de inmediato.

En esas ocasiones podía jurar por la receta del estrudel de manzana de su abuela que veía aparecer un sonrojo en el rostro de Alexandre.

No entendía porque lo observaba tanto, ni la razón detrás del impulso de estar siempre cerca de él, pero no lo luchaba.

Si sus instintos le decían que lo hiciera lo más probable es que fuera por algo.

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

La unión entre un alfa y un omega era algo que se celebraba en grande.

Increíblemente grande.

Tan grande que en muchas ocasiones era hasta evento de televisión nacional, y en algunas contadas internacional.

Todo porque los omegas eran la cosa más importante que existía en el mundo.

Los esclavos de todos.

Aquellos a los que los demás volteaban a ver por dirección, consuelo, cariño.

Alexandre siempre odio más esa parte de ser omega que cualquier otra.

¿Por qué tenía que ser el ejemplo de todos?

¿Por qué rayos el mundo entero debía estar al pendiente de cada uno de sus pasos?

¿Por qué no podía ser una persona normal, como cualquiera?

Porque era un omega.

Y los omegas eran ejemplos a seguir.

En parte eso fue lo que lo llevo a caer en brazos de Mikael.

El único alfa al que no le parecía importar que fuera un omega, que no fuera perfecto, que tuviera sus pequeñas excentricidades. La única persona que no parecía estar esperando nada de él.

Y como tal, él no debería haber esperado nada de Mikael.

Pero aun así fue una decepción cuando al enterarse que estaba esperando lo único que hizo fue decirle que no le interesaba nada de eso, y que ya no quería saber nada más de él.

Que ahora que estaba preñado ya no tenía más uso.

Oh vaya si eso no había dolido.

Pero se repuso, fue fuerte.

Él no necesitaba un alfa.

Nunca lo hizo.

Nunca lo haría.

O eso es lo que se repetía una y otra vez mientras veía como Castiel jugaba con Orion, gritando de felicidad, y riendo como nunca lo había escuchado.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde ese primer día en el que el alfa llego con una caja llena de galletas y una sonrisa brillante en el rostro.

Para ese momento estaba bastante seguro que Orion ya había terminado su tesis, eso o se había rendido por completo con ella, porque ahora cada vez que hablaba con Athelstan lo hacía sobre un solo tema.

_True mates_.

O almas gemelas.

No es que él tema no le interesara (aunque no lo quería admitir, aún existía algo de romanticismo en su interior), pero Orion siempre le pedía al omega mayor que le repitiera una y otra vez una única historia.

La historia de como Athelstan y su alfa se habían conocido.

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

_True mates_ , la combinación perfecta de alfa y omega.

Lo que los demás llamarían la media naranja, el roto para el descosido.

El alma gemela.

Orion estaba enamorado de ese concepto.

Y después de meses de estar pasándose días completos en la cafetería su amor por eso solo había aumentado.

-Oh, cuando mi alfa y yo nos conocimos, nos odiamos – él ya se sabía toda la historia, pero le encantaba la forma en la cual los ojos azules del omega Lothbrok se iluminaban al contarla – él era un  típico alfa, de esos que se la pasaba molestando a los demás, midiendo el tamaño de sus nudos con los otros, haciendo tonterías y estupideces al por mayor, cuando nos conocimos yo era el único omega en la escuela, y la mayoría de los alfas me respetaban por principio – siempre en ese momento se detenía, y su sonrisa se volvía melancólica – pero él nunca lo hizo, a él le importaba poco que fuera un omega, que tuviera todo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros, que tuviera que ser perfecto –

-A él solo le interesaba que le respondieras inteligentemente a sus comentarios sarcásticos y que fueras lo suficientemente rápido como para poder mantener una buena discusión con él – lo interrumpió la voz conocida de Alexandre – lo sabemos At, lo sabemos, esa historia nos la has contado miles de veces –

-Hey, no me hables así jovencito, que no la estoy contando solo por contarla, aquí el alfa Vega me pidió que se la relatara una vez más –

-El hecho de que te lo haya pedido de nuevo tal vez sea solo porque te quiere mucho como para decirte que ya le canso la historia –

-Alexandre, esa historia nunca va a cansar a Orion, puedo ver la manera en la que sus ojos se iluminan cuando la escucha –

-Ath… –

Siempre le divertía ver la relación que los dos omegas tenían el uno con el otro…

Su cerebro se quedó trabado por un segundo.

Alexandre no era un omega.

Era un beta mayor a él (Por cuatro años, pero aun así mayor) divorciado y con un hijo al cual adoraba.

Así que ¿Por qué rayos su mente seguía insistiéndole que Alexandre era un omega?

No era la primera vez que pasaba, y estaba bastante seguro que no sería la última, pero no tenía sentido.

En el tiempo que llevaba pasando el rato en la cafetería nunca lo vio desaparecer ni una sola vez, ni olio el delicioso olor que antecedía a un celo.

Así que no tenía sentido.

Sin embargo, conforme más tiempo pasaba con el otro, más fuerte le gritaban sus instintos que había algo más. Que debía estar más en contacto con aquel hombre.

Así que simplemente esperaría un poco más.

Si un mes más pasaba y nada sucedía entonces haría la única cosa que le quedaba.

Usaría el as bajo la manga.

Preguntaría.

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

_True Mates._

Un concepto demasiado romántico para su sarcástico ser.

O al menos eso se decía.

Porque con cada día que pasaba cerca de la suave esencia de Orion se le hacía más complicado pensar en un mundo en donde aquel suave olor no estuviera cerca de él.

Y el mes que había pasado no ayudaba mucho.

Hasta aquel momento Orion había respetado su espacio personal, nunca tocándolo a menos que fuera necesario, separando su cuerpo por al menos diez centímetros, o sentándose en la parte más alejada de la barra en las mañanas.

Pero en el último mes…

Era como si las puertas del cielo se hubieran abierto.

De repente había una mano en su espalda, en su codo, en su cuello, de un momento a otro sus caminatas en la noche, cuando volvía a su departamento ya no eran tan solitarias, el espacio que siempre había existido entre ellos parecía desaparecer con cada día que pasaba.

Y lo peor de todo…

Lo peor de todo es que no le molestaba.

No le molestaba en lo más mínimo tener toda la atención de Orion de esa manera. 

Claro que debió sospechar que algo iba a salir mal.

Eso es lo que sucedía cuando un omega como él estaba feliz.

-Así que… - Estaban en la cafetería, estaban a punto de cerrar, y como todos los días del último mes Orion estaba ahí, esperándolo, cargando a un dormido Cas entre sus brazos – Dre, no sé qué tan buena idea se hacer esta pegunta, y no sé si estoy equivocado, pero la verdad me estoy muriendo por saber – había algo extraño con el tono del alfa, parecía cauteloso e inseguro – Dre, ¿Eres un omega? –

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

Cometió un error.

Y uno muy grande.

No debería de haberlo hecho.

Pero el impulso a estar cerca de Alexandre era demasiado.

No entendía la razón, solo entendía que quería que Alexandre fuera la persona con la cual se levantaría en las mañanas, con quien iría de compras al super, con quien discutiría sobre la cena y los colores que se usarían para pintar el comedor.

Pero la cara de Alexandre, la manera en la cual su esencia a madera ahumada se volvió agria con miedo… era algo que simplemente nunca podría olvidar.

¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo a ser un omega?

No tenía sentido.

Pero él no era nadie para juzgar, mucho menos cuando tuvo que ver como el omega tenía problemas para respirar, como comenzaba a alzarse su pánico.

Él no tenía derecho a nada.

Y eso se lo había recordado el omega Lothbrok cuando entro al café y se encontró con Alexandre en el suelo, con lo que parecían ser los primeros síntomas de un ataque de pánico, y con Orion a pocos pasos de él.

Jamás había recibido una orden directa de un omega.

Y jamás había estado tan asustado como en ese momento.

Lo había echado todo a perder.

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

Después de esa noche Orion no apareció en el café por un mes.

Él no estaba decepcionado.

Al día siguiente decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse en casa, no quería tener que enfrentar al mundo en ese momento, se sentía humillado.

No entendía como el alfa pudo ver detrás de lo supresores, o si acaso estos ya no estaban funcionando después de todo el tiempo que llevaba usándolos.

Durante el día se la paso moviéndose por el pequeño apartamento, intentando completar el quehacer que tenía pendiente. No quería pensar en nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, ni en la mirada asustada de Orion cuando noto su pánico.

Sabía que no debía odiar ser  un omega, que no era bueno para él, pero no podía evitarlo, no quería tener ese subgénero. Nunca lo quiso.

-Pa ¿es malo ser un omega? –

La voz de su pequeño lo saco de los obscuros pensamientos que habitaban su mente.

-Claro que no cariño, ser un omega es algo que siempre se debe agradecer – respondió de inmediato, tomando al niño entre sus brazos. Eso es lo que siempre se decía, y en cierto modo era la verdad, ser un omega venía con varios privilegios que muchas personas solo podían soñar.

Aunque tenías que sacrificar la libertad para poder obtenerlos.

-Pa, entonces ¿Por qué tomas esas cosas que te hacen oler gracioso? –

Se quedo congelado en el lugar.

No pensaba que Castiel lo hubiera notado.

-Cassie, cariño, hay veces que las personas no quieren que las demás personas se den cuenta de su subgénero – respondió.

-Pero entonces ser un omega es malo, porque siempre me dices que ocultar las cosas es malo –

Eso, más que cualquier otra cosa hizo que se pusiera a pensar  en la forma en la que estaba criando a su hijo.

En la forma en la cual estaba viviendo su vida.

¿Por qué estaba tan asustado?

¿Por qué le daba tanto miedo que las personas averiguaran la verdad detrás de su subgénero?

¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar?

Volteo a ver al pequeño que tenía en brazos, cuando creciera no quería que tuviera el mismo miedo que él. No quería que se tuviera que esconder.

Sin embargo, se tardó varios días en juntar el valor para tan siquiera abrir el frasco con las píldoras que se encontraba en el baño.

Mucho de su vida se encontraba en ese frasco.

Hasta el momento todo lo que había construido se debía a que se había hecho pasar por un beta, y no estaba seguro si como omega sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para continuar.

Su mente de inmediato volvió a los ojos azules de su pequeño, no sabía cómo que presentaría Castiel, pero si presentaba como un omega…

No quería que el terror que él sentía se pasara a su pequeño.

Volteo a ver de nuevo el frasco.

Se tardó tres días en deshacerse de las pastillas.

Y aún más en dejar de tomar las que estaban al lado de su cama.

Pero lo hizo.

Lentamente.

Pero lo hizo.

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

No estaba seguro si debía volver, o si sería bienvenido de nuevo.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que disculparse.

Así que después de un muy largo mes sus pasos volvieron al camino familiar, y como en la primera noche, se detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta, con la mano en la perilla.

Tomo aire.

Abrió la puerta…

Y el increíble olor de un omega sin vínculo lo golpeo.

Jamás en su vida había olido algo así, de inmediato sus ojos se dirigieron a la barra, en donde se encontraba Alexandre, con una sonrisa como nunca antes vio.

-Bienvenido a la última esperanza – fue todo lo que dijo, antes de salir detrás de la barra, y con ese andar siempre elegante que tenía se acercó hasta donde se encontraba – es un placer conocerlo alfa Vega, yo soy el omega Laurentis – tomo su mano entre las suyas y lentamente, sin dejar que el contacto visual se interrumpiera la llevo hasta el lado derecho de su cuello.

Orion se quedó sin aire.

Y sonrió inmediatamente después.

Ese gesto solo se lo permitían aquellas personas que estaban dispuestas a formar un vínculo.

Sabía que aún tenía que pedir disculpas, que tenían mucho que hablar, pero por el momento, mientras se perdía en esos ojos de color mercurio, todo estaba bien.

**_De omegas y personas (Tesis universitaria, 31/01/2018)_ **

**_Absracto._ **

**_Por_ **

**_Orion Vega_ **

_“… En muchas ocasiones parecemos olvidar que los omegas son personas, que tienen miedos, que cometen errores, que son como cualquiera de nosotros… [] … Los idealizamos a algo que no son, no son seres perfectos, no están ahí para nosotros, ellos tienen una vida propia, sueños, esperanzas…[]….Por eso es importante recordar que tenemos que darles su espacio, dejarlos ser tan libres como quieran, después de todo, si no lo hiciéramos ¿Cómo nos distinguiríamos de lo barbaros que los tenían esclavizados?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer esta historia, y por tener darte el tiempo de terminarla. Espero con el alma que la hayas disfrutdo, cualquier duda, no duden en dejar un comentario.


End file.
